kiddy toshirou
by XlittlebunnieeangelofdoomX
Summary: matsumoto finds her captain has been transformed into a six year old, now she is in charge of looking after him until he turns back to normal. what tourment could a six year old toshirou cause? THIS IS GOING TO BE DISCONTINUED FOR A WHILE ,SORRY
1. the begining

mamma matsumoto

summary:

someone uses an age spell on our favorite white haired captain, hitsugaya and matsumoto is ordered to act watch over hitsugaya until the spell wears off

"morning taichou" giggled matsumoto as she walked through to the tenth squad office doors

"urmmm, thats weird, taichou isn't up yet" matsumoto walked up to her taichou's room and opened the door just enough to fit her head through.

"oh my god!" screamed matsumoto

"i call this emergency captains meeting to order" so-taichou said banging his staff onto the floor

"matsumoto fukutaichou please come in". all the captains looked in shock as they saw matsumoto carrying a 5 year old hitsugaya in her arms fast asleep.

"please tell us how you came across this"

"hai, so-taichou, i came into the office at about 10 O'cloak and my taichou was not in the office so i walked up to his door, opened it slightly and discovered my taichou like this." said matsumoto looking down to the sleeping taichou in her arms

"unahana-taichou i beilieve you did scans of hitsugaya-taichou can you tell us what you dicovered?" asked the old man

"hai, the scans show that a spell has been placed on hitsugaya-taichou and show that the spell will not wear off for at lest 2 weeks" unahana said smiling sweetly at the sleeping figure in matsumoto's arms.

"we will launch a full scale inquiary into who did this and that person will be delt with serverly but in the mean time, im placing hitsugaya-taichou under matsumto fukutaichou care"

"wha--" matsumoto began

"meeting agurn" said the old man banging the ground with his staff. matsumoto looked down to the figure in her arms.

"i have a feeling all hell is gonna let lose during these 2 weeks"

**me: well what do you think of my story?**

**matsumoto: i think its gonna be goo- shiro-chan get off the t.v. NOW!!**

**hitsugaya: make me baka**

**matsumoto: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?**

**me: well i guess i better stop them soon(sighs loudly) thx for reading**

**matsumoto: plz review**

**hitsugaya:(knocks matsumoto to the floor and throws mud at her face)na na nana na**

**(runs past screen)BYE BYE EVERYBODY**

**hope you enjoyed. plz review as this is my first story. thank you for reading. there should be about 10 chapters and they will be a bit longer than this chapter **


	2. playing with matches is dangerous

it was midday before the taichou of the 10th squad began to stirr.he looked at his serounding and tried to remeber what happened last night. he turned on his side and was meet by matsumoto looking straight at him. toshiro paniced and fell straight out of his bed again

"morning to you too shiro-chan" giggled matsumoto as she got out of the bed helping a very confused hitsugaya off the floor

"why were you in my bed?" matsumtoto giggled at this. did he not realise what he did.

"well...you fell asleep after the hot chocolate and i brought you up to bed"

"yes?"

"and as i tried to turn away, you gripped my round my throat with you arms and i couldnt get loose so i decided to get in with ya" hitsugaya's expressing went from confused to a big smile. matsumoto was a bit worried by the smile

"matsumoto?"

"yes?"

"can i go outside and play?" she was getting a bit more worried. last time he got outside, he had managed to knock renji out.

"well..." she began

"oh pweeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase, i pwomise ill behave"

"alright alright, as long as you stay near the 10th squad building"

"i pwomise" and with that histugaya walked out of the building towards the grass. he sat down only to feel somthing underneath him. he picked up a box which read 'matches'. a very big grin arrived on his face.he tought for minute.

'who has been mean to me resently, renji, no i already took care of him, matsumoto, no she made me hot chocolate' his smile olny grew bigger when he tought of a spiky haired man. he stood up, made sure matsumoto wasn't looking and headed straight for the 11th squad building.

"emergancy, emergancy all ice,water and fire zanpacktou weilders to the 11th squad building ASAP there is a fire spreading all through the squad" matsumoto darted straight out of the door. past a smiling toshiro. she thought for a minute 'that smile is trying to cover something' she shock that to the back of her mind and headed to the next squad. she gasped at the size of the flames. she also saw rukia trying to put out the fire with her zanpacktou but it was not doing very good. if her taichou was normal it would have been taken care of in a second.

everyone moved out of the way at the arrive of so-taichou. he stood infront of the flames lifted his cane all the fire just seemed to dissapear. matsumoto was about to leave for the 10th squad only to trip up on something. she looked down to see a box of matches half opened. she used a special kidou to try and find out who did this. sure enough her suspicions were spot on. she stormed back to her squad scaring half of the other shinigami. she found him still sitting on the grass giving her a pretty smile. she ran staight at him knocking him to the ground with a huge BANG.

"wh-what are you doing?" shouted hitsugaya trying to get the heavy body off of him.

"why did you set fire to the 11th squad?!"

"i didnt"

"yes you did"

"no i didnt"

"dont ly to me young man"

"im not lying"

"oh yes you are"

this continued for several minutes until

"ok ok i did do it ya happy?" screamed a very angry boy

"so why did you do it?"

"because that guy with spiky hair called me a big baby and pushed me over so i decided to get him back."

"you could have killed lots of people"

"not at all, the hole place was empty,they were all training" he said stating as-a-matter-of-factly.

"that still doesn't exuse what you did"

"fine i dont care just lock me in my room"

"oh your not getting out that easily" matsumoto walked towards hitsugaya what in turn ended up in the corner of the room un able to move.

she used flash step and grabbed his wrists

"what are you doing?!" he called trying to wriggle out.

"do this one thing for me and i wont tell anyone it was you"

"fine what do you want?" matsumoto thought for a minute before she came up with the best idea

"give out these invitations to my sake party to all the captains and vice captains on this sheet"

"hai".

he walked towards the hall where the captain were having a meeting. he waited fourteen minutes before he could here the captains heading to the door.the first captain who was to be given a sheet walked out the door.

"flower, can i give you something?" he looked down to the boy pushing his straw hat back a bit

"course kid" hitsugaya handed him a sheet and walked to the other captains.

'-captain

i am inviting you to my sake party at the 10th squad office. it starts and 10:00 after i get taichou off to bed

hope you can make it

-matsumoto'

"figures she'd take advantage of the kid for her own gain". toshiro arrived back at the office and found matsumoto passed out on the floor.he went into the kitchen and placed a damp cloth on top of matsumoto's head and got out a glass of water with a paracetamol next to it on the small table and only just managed to get onto the sofa and threw a blanket on top of her. he then sat down next to the sofa and placed his head on the corner of the sofa and closed his and fell to sleep instantly.

matsumoto lifted her eyelid up slightly and saw him asleep on the floor a small smile appeared on her lips before she herself fell asleep.


	3. bed time trouble

"shiro-chan time for a bath" matsumoto was getting the office ready for her sake party and was getting toshiro ready for bed.

"no way im not going for a bath". she could just as easily drag him by his hair to the bath but he would probably never go near her again

"come on shiro-chan its 9:30 and you need your rest" she tried to sound like she would just kill him if he didnt listen to her but she could tell it sounded like she was about to collapse. to her surprise he peared his head round the office door and made his way to matsumoto.

he stood there for a few minutes until he stood right infront of her. he suddenly jumped up and threw mud in her face. she tumbled to the floor again

"what did you do that for?!" she tried to rub the mud off but it was over her face and in her hair

"just testing my mud pies i made and they work perfectly" he looked at her and smiled so cutly that he thought he couldn't get in trouble. but he was so wrong. matsumoto lunged at him but just missed him. he darted straight out of the door towards the garden. she followed him and wonder why she was led here. she looked to her right to see toshiro with a hose pip and with one cheeky grip, he turned to water up full blast. matsumoto screams could be heard all over the seireitei. she managed to grab the hose off him and began using the hose to get him back. the force of the water caused him to slip head first into a huge pile of mud. she turned the hose off and walked up to him. she made sure she was at least 2 ft away from him. he slowly lifted his head up and was about to run again when he colided with a tall figure. he looked to see none other then renji. renji looked down at the kid covered and then saw matsumoto drenched from head to toe.

"looks like someone needs a bath" before the child knew, he had been picked up and flung over renji's sholder

"PUT.ME.DOWN.RIGHT.NOW" matsumoto walked up to renji while trying to avoid the legs of her taichou trying to realise himself from renji's grasp.

"thanks renji" matsumoto collected the struggling toshiro and placed his head between her breasts. renji smiled at the scene until something came into his mind

"matsumoto, arn't you suffercating him?" she looked down to she toshiro was no longer kicking and punching but was trying his best to breathe.

"gomenasai shiro-chan" she pulled his head out from the position and placed him under her arms

"now time for a bath young man" she smiled to see that he was calm and made he way to the door. she jestered to renji to come in and of course renji abliged. the only reason he was there in the first place was to help with the decorations of the sake party tonight.

"ill be just a sec, just making sure he gets it the bath tub" she walked off singing without a trouble, but when she arrived in the bath room, it was another story. she tried her best to get him to get underessed and in the tub but it looked like he wasnt going down without a fight. she was begining to get tried of this constant struggle and as soon as she got hold of him, she flung him straight in the tub,fully clothed. he lifted his head out of the water and gave matsumoto a long, icy glare.

"now give me your clothes" he sat there for about 2 minutes until he did what she asked. she walked out of the bath room, placed his clothes in the wash and sat down for 10 mins. she began to wonder why toshiro was taking so long so she got off the couch and headed to the bathroom. as soon as she opened the door she called for renji to get his arse up and take a look. they both gasped at the fact that in the bath room, the 12th division captain, was hung upside down on the lightbulb. they also saw wet foot print tracks leading towards his room. they opened the door to see toshiro sitting in his bed with his arms crossed and a angry look on his face.

"whats wrong shiro-chan?" never before had she seen her taichou looking so much like a child.

"you never read me a story so i cant go to sleep" matsumoto squilled at the answer. she never thought her taichou, one of the most feared taichous in the soul society used to have bed time stories.

"what story would you like then?" she then noticed a stack of them on the window siel

"urm..i dont know what ones there are, yachiru dropped them round this morning and just left"

matsumoto looked through the lot until she found one her mother used to read to her.

"i used to love this book, its called 'utopia of dreams' " she began to read the book with a confused renji wondering why the hell she would read a boy that sort of stuff.

"and then the utopia was at peace once again. the end" she closed the a saw toshiro face asleep like an angel. she walked over to the bed, placed a kiss on his forhead and left the room.

"thank goddness thats over" said a exusted matsumoto

"yeah i thought he would never go to sleep"

"well time to let everybody in" both opened the door to see almost every taichou and fukutaichou with what looked like presents and lots (and i mean lots) of sake.


End file.
